


Conversation in a Car (2/?)

by Xeen



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, Humour, banter in the car, richard paul deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeen/pseuds/Xeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennex and Dorian banter. After DISRUPT [S01E11]. Hints of BEHOLDER [S01E12]</p>
<p>No mention of Dorian malfunctioning though, it's too depressing to even think about it right now...</p>
<p>"Dorian dipped his head on his chest, fidgeting with the rim of his coat. "How do you know?"<br/>"Come on, man! We've spent weeks, months together in this car. I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation in a Car (2/?)

"I'll be the first to tell you that, really."

John Kennex looked dubious. "And I'm supposed to believe you why?"

"Why not? I swear, man, I simply don't have it in me."

"You don’t have it in you?" Kennex scoffed. "Stop with the colloquialism routine, please. It doesn't make me believe you more. I'm not asking you to rat on anyone from the precinct. And by anyone, you know who I mean. I know something happened, and you will tell me. We're in this car for the next eight hours, I'm a patient man."

"No, you're not," Dorian huffed. He stayed silent for a good five minutes, eyes set on the road. Finally, he dipped his head on his chest, fidgeting with the rim of his coat. "How do you know?"

"Come on, man! We've spent weeks, months together in this car. I know."

Dorian glanced sheepishly. "Because if I couldn't check your vitals, man, I think I would be clueless."

Kennex frowned. He never thought that Dorian was so dependant on numbers and statistics. "What about intuition? You're supposed to make inferences, right? It's the same difference. I've seen you act on impulse before."

"But is it impulse? My computing capability is above 10 trillions yottaflops. It's difficult to ascertain where the true me begins."

"Meaning?"

"Exactly what I said. I cannot know. But I'm guessing you want me to say 'I'm not sure'."

"See? Now we're finally getting somewhere. I get it, you're some kind of supercomputer, I'm a man, but at the end of the day, we're very much alike. We're both electricity and wiring. My mind and your mind are basically the same. No?"

Dorian chuckled. "Very basically."

"It took you like three seconds to mess with me this morning when you answered the call from remember-to-never-date-her-again Samantha. So, what happened?"

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"I won't beg."

"Okay."

To Kennex' surprise, Dorian stayed silent. "Come on! It was a figure of speech."

"I was aware," Dorian nodded with an impish smile. "But after you leaked false information about detective Paul, I feel less inclined to confide in you."

"Every single piece of information could have been true, I'm not sorry."

"784 forever?" Dorian smirked. "I think not."

"Okay, I got the number wrong, but the ink was a nice touch, don't you think? I thought it was very… in character, probably more than the piercing infection, anyway. But Rudy is more receptive to dorky details, you know that of all people. Come on, you should be happy. You're not tired that Paul pushes you around like a piece of furniture?"

"He doesn't. I think he's jealous."

"Of the fallen hero getting the obsolete manbot? Why? He gets a brand new MX every time he pisses me off!"

"And you should stop, John. It will get you in real trouble some day."

"I'm ready. It's worth every penny."

A comfortable silence set in. "Paul is jealous of you?" Kennex said dreamily. He shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense. You should beg Rudy to give you another check in your sleep, or stasis or whatever. Maybe there's something wrong with you." He felt bad but it was too late to take it back.

Dorian didn't seem to notice. "Maybe."

"You're not telling, huh? Honestly Dorian, you're not fun today!"

"You wouldn't be either if some generic security bot had tried to kill your partner."

"So what? Shit happens."

"Yes, repeatedly. It's starting to be a thing. You're supposed to be under my care not…"

"Stop right here! We're partners. We have each other's back."

"Thank you John, I really appreciate your effort to make me feel better but…"

"Oh, come on, just tell me!"

Detective Richard Paul's voice wise cracked in the car, his smug tone clearly audible in Dorian rendition. "Got your bikini wax for your date with Kennex, bot?"

"Really? Too bad I didn't have time to tell officer Smythe about the emergency surgery."

"What emergency surgery?"

"Let's say not everything can be so easily unplugged…"

"Well, opportunity will arise, John," Dorian chuckled. "Once a clod, always a clod."


End file.
